


take it off

by zainkilam



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Cheerleader Zayn Malik, Football Player Liam Payne, M/M, Oneshot, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zainkilam/pseuds/zainkilam
Summary: malik jest zakochany w kapitanie szkolnej drużyny, który pewnego dnia pieprzy go w szkolnej szatni.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 13





	take it off

Zayn Malik nie był jedynym chłopcem w drużynie cheerleaderek, ale był jedynym chłopcem, który przyciągał uwagę zawodników szkolnej drużyny piłkarskiej, co stawiało go w złej sytuacji, ponieważ wszystkie zazdrosne o to dziewczyny gnębiły go przy każdej możliwej okazji; zwykle to on musiał sprzątać wszystkie szafki w szatni, zbierać porozrzucane po boisku pompony, a także biegać po butelki z wodą dla całej grupy.

Tak właśnie było i tego dnia, gdy krążył wokół pustego już boiska, zbierając wszystkie przedmioty, które nie należały do niego, niemal topiąc się pod wpływem gorących słonecznych promieni; kiedy w końcu skończył wkładać wszystko do szafek, postanowił wziąć prysznic, ponieważ był naprawdę spocony od upału, ćwiczeń oraz dodatkowej pracy związanej ze sprzątaniem. Nie miał w zwyczaju korzystać ze szkolnej łazienki, ponieważ członkowie drużyny piłkarskiej zwykle droczyli się z nim z tego powodu, iż zabawiał się w bycie cheerleaderką, ale trening skończył się już dawno, więc szatnia była pusta.

Powoli przekroczył próg łazienki, odkładając swoje rzeczy na ciemnej drewnianej ławce. Nienawidził czuć się w ten sposób; spocony, brudny oraz rozczochrany, ponieważ to sprawiało, iż nie potrafił spojrzeć w swoje lustrzane odbicie, uważając się wtedy za brzydkiego. Prawdą było to, iż uwielbiał delikatne, piękne i miękkie rzeczy i właśnie taki chciał być.

Zrzucił białe trampki, które i tak miały już na sobie brudne ślady, ponieważ wcześniej jedna z dziewczyn z premedytacją na niego nadepnęła, uśmiechając się złośliwie, ale przywykł do tego; po prostu zamierzał jak zwykle wyczyścić je zaraz po powrocie do domu.

Przygryzł dolną wargę, zsuwając swoje białe podkolanówki, a zimne płytki podłogowe natychmiast ukoiły jego zmęczone stopy, co sprawiło, iż westchnienie ulgi opuściło jego usta, a jego ramiona opadły, gdy przymknął powieki.

Kiedy był młodszy, zobaczył sposób, w jaki jego siostra wiwatowała szkolnej drużynie, poruszając kolorowymi pomponami i również zapragnął nosić plisowane spódniczki, które unosiły się i poruszały przy najmniejszym podmuchu wiatru oraz te bluzki, które nie sięgały nawet pępka, ale kiedy dołączył do drużyny, otrzymał zbyt dużą koszulę, która wyglądała, jak worek na jego drobnej sylwetce oraz luźne spodenki; strój był przynajmniej czerwony, a Malik doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, iż w tym kolorze wyglądał naprawdę dobrze, co było dość pocieszające.

Opuścił spodenki, przesuwając dłońmi po swoich gładkich nogach, które golił każdego wieczoru, nie pozwalając na to, aby cokolwiek się na nich pojawiło, ponieważ ta delikatna gładkość sprawiała, iż uśmiech szarpał kąciki jego usta; jego skóra przyzwyczaiła się już do tych wszystkich olejków i kremów, którzy używał później, a regularne uczęszczanie na siłownie trzymało go w dość dobrej kondycji, więc w rezultacie jego nogi prezentowały się naprawdę świetnie.

Odwrócił się w stronę lustra, gdy dostrzegł sposób, w jaki krawędź jego koszulki podsunęła się ku górze, odsłaniając białe koronkowe majtki, które idealnie kontrastowały z jego oliwkową skórą; zwykle koszulka sięgała szczytu jego ud, choć pragnął, aby była odrobinę dłuższa i miała nazwisko kapitana na odwrocie, ale były to jedynie złudne marzenia, więc westchnął ciężko, przeklinając się duchu za to, iż wciąż myślał o tym samym.

Przygryzł dolną wargę, pochylając się w stronę podłogi i nie zginając przy tym swoich kolan, aby podnieść spodenki, ale zatrzymał się gdzieś w połowie, gdy dostrzegł w lustrze odbicie drugiej osoby, co sprawiło, że rumieńce zawstydzenia wpłynęły na jego policzki i zapragnął po prostu stamtąd uciec, ponieważ ze wszystkich osób w całej szkole, to akurat Liam Payne musiał być osobą, która zobaczyła go w ten sposób; miał naprawdę ogromnego pecha.

— Nie zatrzymuj się przeze mnie — Odezwał się Liam, krzyżując ramiona na wysokości własnej klatki piersiowej, gdy w sposób dość swobodny oparł swoje plecy o ścianę — Po prostu będę cieszył się widokiem.

— Przepraszam, ale myślałem, że nikogo już tutaj nie ma — Odpowiedział natychmiast, zaciskając swoje drżące palce na spodenkach, tak silnie, iż jego kostki pobielały, gdy w końcu wyprostował swoje plecy.

Liam zrobił kilka zwinnych kroków w jego stronę, co sprawiło, iż Malik natychmiast się wycofał, chcąc zachować jakiś dystans, ale nie przewidział tego, iż mógłby się potknąć. Liam chwycił jego biodro, chcąc uchronić go przed upadkiem, co na szczęście mu się udało.

Malik przełknął głośno ślinę, unosząc swój wzrok ku górze; kapitan szkolnej drużyny wyglądał w taki sposób, jakby chwilę wcześniej opuścił prysznic, ponieważ jego włosy wciąż były nieco wilgotne i pachniał cytrusami. Liam zrobił kilka kroków przed siebie, ruszając do przodu, aby się do niego zbliżyć, co sprawiło, iż Zayn zaczął się wycofywać, aż jego ciało w końcu zderzyło się w ogromnym lustrem, które zdobiło jedną ze ścian. Malik uniósł swoje dłonie ku górze, opierając je na jego klatce piersiowej z zamiarem odepchnięcia go, ale zafascynowała go twardość jego mięśni i nie był w stanie tego zrobić.

Liam miał na sobie krótkie spodenki, więc kiedy wsunął swoje kolano pomiędzy jego nogi, ich skóra otarła się o siebie, dając mu znać o silnym i szorstkim kontraście. Malik był tak zadziwiająco delikatny i gładki, iż Liam natychmiast zapragnął sprawdzić, czy całe jego ciało takie było, ale jedynie ułożył swoje dłonie na jego biodrach; zwinnie i dość ostrożnie przesunął opuszkami palców jednej ze swojej dłoni ku górze pod jego koszulkę, dociskając je do jego miękkiej skóry.

Malik przygryzł dolną wargę, opierając tył swojej głowy o zimną powierzchnię lustra, gdy zacisnął dłoń na jasnej koszulce piłkarza, zgniatając materiał pomiędzy swoimi szczupłymi palcami.

— Jesteś tak bardzo delikatny — Odezwał się Liam.

Malik poczuł, jak dłoń kapitana szkolnej drużyny zadrżała na jego biodrze w taki sposób, jakby wypełniło go nagłe pragnienie zsunięcia jej w dół do jego ud, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili, podczas gdy Malik przełknął głośno ślinę i wzdrygnął się, gdy gęsia skórka rozkwitła na jego ramionach.

— Powiedz mi, czy prawdą jest to, że jesteś we mnie zakochany? — Odezwał się Liam, co sprawiło, iż Malik poczuł, jak drobne rumieńce wpłynęły na jego policzki, więc natychmiast spuścił swoją głowę, starając się ukryć to w jakikolwiek sposób.

Pewnego dnia jedna z tych zazdrosnych dziewczyn wykrzyczała całej szkole to, że Malik zakochał się w kapitanie szkolnej drużyny piłkarskiej, żartując sobie przy tym z niego oraz wymyślając historie o tym, że zapisywał ich inicjały na szkolnych ławkach, obrysowując je serduszkami; wspomnienie tego dnia wciąż go zasmucało i był przekonany, co do tego, iż było to najbardziej zawstydzającym momentem w całym jego życiu, ponieważ wciąż pamiętał te okrzyki i sposób, w jaki Liam przeszedł tuż obok niego na korytarzu, kompletnie go ignorując.

Liam chwycił jego podbródek pomiędzy swoje palce z pewną przemocą i brutalnością, zmuszając go do tego, aby spojrzał w jego oczy, a to sprawiło, iż Malik wstrzymał swój oddech; źrenice piłkarza rozszerzyły się w taki sposób, iż kolor pysznych migdałów i słodkiego miodu niemal całkowicie zniknął, pozostawiając miejsce na dzikie rządze i uczucia.

— Nie zrobię niczego, jeśli mi na to nie pozwolisz — Odezwał się, nie dając mu tak naprawdę miejsca na żadną dyskusję, której Malik i tak nie zamierzał wszczynać, ponieważ jedynie skinął swoją głową, godząc się na wszystko, co mógłby dostać.

W momencie, w którym Zayn poruszył swoją głową w górę i w dół, Liam zacisnął swoje palce na jego szczęce tak silnie, iż jego skóra zaczęła mrowić, podczas gdy drugą dłoń zsunął w dół jego ciała i Malik wyraźnie mógł poczuć szorstkość jego palców na swoich udach.

Liam przysunął się odrobinę bliżej, warcząc nisko, a następnie mocno i gwałtownie chwycił jego udo, unosząc jego nogę ku górze, gdy szarpnął go w swoją stronę. Malik gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze do swoich płuc, ponieważ Liam był znacznie większy pod względem wzrostu oraz masy mięśniowej, więc opalone i umięśnione ciało niemal przykryło jego drobną sylwetkę.

Liam przesunął opuszkami swoich po wewnętrznej stronie jego uda, a to sprawiło, iż upalne lato nagle okazało się być niczym w porównaniu z płonącym ogniem, które Liam rozniecił w jego ciele jedynie swoim dotykiem. Malik doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, iż powinien był go odepchnąć i zachować odrobinę dumy oraz resztki godności, ale kręciło mu się w głowie z powodu jego zapachu i sposób, w jaki Liam wydawał się kochać go w tamtym momencie, nawet jeśli było to jedynie fizyczne.

Malik jeszcze silniej zacisnął swoje palce na jego koszulce, gdy poczuł twardość przyciśniętą do swojego brzucha.

— To, co zamierzam ci zrobić, zapamiętasz na bardzo długi czas — Wymamrotał tuż przy jego uchu, wysyłając prąd na całe jego ciało, który chwilę później ustąpił miejsca upałowi, rozlewającemu się w każdej jego komórce, ponieważ sposób, w jaki zabrzmiał jego głos był naprawdę pyszny.

Liam westchnął do jego ucha, po czym przesunął czubkiem swojego nosa w dół, przygryzając linię jego szczęki, aż w końcu złączył ze sobą ich usta w pocałunku; nie był delikatny ani kochający w taki sposób, w jaki zawsze chciał tego Malik, a gorączkowy, wymagający i bolesny, ale pomimo tego starał się za nim nadążyć, ponieważ to było wszystkim o czym marzył i wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że coś takiego się działo.

Liam był we wszystkim bardzo dokładny, badając każdy zakątek jego ust i nieprzyzwoicie masując jego język tym swoim, gdy w końcu ostro szarpnął swoimi zębami jego dolną wargę, czyniąc go całkowicie bezradnym; za każdym razem, gdy Liam dawał mu odrobinę miejsca na oddech, jego usta opuszczał cichy jęk.

Malik poczuł nagle, jak jego nogi zaczęły drżeć i był pewien, co do tego, iż Liam również mógł to wyczuć; przymknął swoje powieki, pragnąc jedynie tego, aby chwila ta trwała jak najdłużej, choć jego koszulka zaczęła mu już przeszkadzać, ponieważ zaczęła nieprzyjemnie przylegać do jego spoconej skóry.

Liam jeszcze silniej zacisnął swoje palce na jego udach, co sprawiło, iż Malik mógł niemal poczuć ból w swoich mięśniach; naprawdę łatwo było go oznaczyć i był niemal pewien, iż w ciągu kilku kolejnych godzin jego uda staną się konstelacją siniaków w kształcie palców i nie mógł się doczekać, aby zobaczyć je w lustrze.

Malik westchnął, unosząc swoje dłonie ku górze aż do jego szyi w nadziei, iż mógłby się czegoś przytrzymać, ale Liam miał naprawdę krótkie włosy na karku i nieco dłuższe dopiero na czubku swojej głowy, a ich kosmyki opadały na boki i Malik był pewien, co do tego, iż było to jego ulubionym przycięciem, jakie kiedykolwiek miał Liam.

Przejechał tępo swoimi krótkimi paznokciami po skórze na jego karku, nawet jeśli nie było się czego przytrzymać, gdy Liam złapał jego drugą nogę, unosząc ją ku górze i niemal wbijając jego ciało w lustro, które mocno przyległo do jego pleców. 

Malik odsunął się od pocałunku, jęcząc przeciągle, gdy Liam zaatakował jego szyję; owinął swoje nogi wokół jego bioder jeszcze silniej, wiercąc się, aby zbliżyć się jeszcze odrobinę.

Dżinsowy materiał spodenek piłkarza okazał się być na tyle szorstki, iż zranił skórę na jego udach, dając mu pewność, że w tamtym miejscu pozostaną czerwone ślady tarcia, ale naprawdę nie narzekał, ponieważ jego myśli zaprzątał bolesny sposób, w jaki jego erekcja walczyła z koronką majtek, które miał na sobie.

Liam przesunął palcami po materiale, ale nie był miękki ani kochający, a wymagając i Malik stwierdził, iż naprawdę mu się to podobało; to, w jaki sposób Liam chciał od niego jedynie seksu.

Malik nie miał z tym problemu.

Liam wycofał się do tyłu, zostawiając go z trudem łapiącego oddech i gwałtownie szarpnął swoją koszulkę, odsłaniając umięśnioną klatkę piersiową. Malik miał wrażenie, iż jego dłonie zaczęły dosłownie swędzieć, aby przesunąć nimi po jego skórze, ale pozostał w miejscu, w którym był, mając kilka kolejnych sekund na obserwację. Powoli rozpiął spodnie, które i tak nisko zwisały na jego biodrach, po czym zsunął je w dół, a Zayn przygryzł dolną wargę tak silnie, iż syknął z bólu.

— Jak masz na imię? — Odezwał się Liam, co sprawiło, iż Malik poczuł, jak jego serce opadło w dół, ponieważ ktoś taki jak kapitan szkolnej drużyny, oczywiście nie mógł wiedzieć, kim był ktoś taki, jak Zayn.

— Zayn — Odparł, starając się nie dopuścić do tego, aby gorycz rozlała się w jego głosie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, iż Liam prawdopodobnie był po prostu idiotą, ale nie chciał się wycofać.

Liam sięgnął w jego stronę, gładząc kciukiem jego dolną wargę.

— Czy zamierzasz zdjąć koszulkę, Zein? — Odpowiedział, co sprawiło, iż Malik niemal przewrócił swoimi oczami, powstrzymując się w ostatniej chwili; nie zamierzał go poprawiać, ponieważ postanowił, iż po tym jednym jednym razie nigdy więcej nie będzie z nim rozmawiał. 

Malik ze wstydem zsunął swoją koszulę, ponieważ pomimo tego, jak bardzo tego chciał, wciąż nie wiedział, w jaki sposób zareaguje Liam; oddychał ciężko, jego płuca niemal płonęły, a coś w dole brzucha zacisnęło się.

— Cholera — Przeklął Liam, co sprawiło, iż Malik natychmiast spuścił swój wzrok, spoglądając w stronę kolczyka, który zwisał z jego pępka z czerwonym ozdobnym kamieniem i lśnił pod wpływem sztucznego światła lamp; zrobił go sobie w wieku piętnastu lat i naprawdę bardzo mu się spodobał, ponieważ dzięki temu jego talia wydawała się być szczuplejsza i ładniejsza, a Zayn kochał piękne rzeczy.

Liam przesunął czubkiem języka po swojej dolnej wardze, chwilę później łapiąc ją pomiędzy swoje zęby, gdy ułożył dłoń tuż pod jego pępkiem, gładząc i pieszcząc opuszkami swoich palców miejsce tuż pod kolczykiem z tak dokładną delikatnością, jaką Malik uwielbiał; nie trwało to jednak zbyt długo, ponieważ zsunął dłoń w dół, chwytając koronkowy materiał, któremu przyglądał się przez chwilę.

— Pozwól, że zabiorę je ze sobą, gdy już skończymy.

Malik przełknął głośno ślinę, nie mając czasu na odpowiedź, ponieważ Liam chwycił go z siłą, unosząc jego ciało ku górze, aby oprzeć je na lustrze; jego wprawione palce pociągnęły za słaby materiał, a Malik zaskomlał, chcąc zaprotestować, ponieważ nie chciał, aby bielizna została rozdarta, ale było już za późno i nagle odczuł ulgę, gdy jego ciężka erekcja została uwolniona, unosząc się ku górze i uderzając w brzuch z głośnym klaśnięciem. Liam przesunął swój wzrok w dół, przełykając głośno ślinę, gdy dostrzegł, że zarumieniona i mokra główka kutasa chłopaka sięgała tuż do końcówki jego kolczyka.

Malik zamrugał, a jego długie i ciemne rzęsy zatrzepotały nieco leniwie, gdy Liam uniósł swoją prawą dłoń do jego ust i docisnął swojego kciuka do jego dolnej wargi, powoli wsuwając go do środka. Malik pozwolił mu na to bez jakichkolwiek problemów, zaczynając ssać i lizać każdą możliwą część, podczas gdy Liam był po prostu zafascynowany sposobem, w jaki Zayn pozwolił robić mu wszystko, co chciał; pchnął mocniej, dodając kolejnego palca i rozłożył je w jego ustach, mogąc dosłownie je przelecieć, podczas gdy Zayn po prostu je ssał, oddychając ciężko z wpół przymkniętymi powiekami.

Payne zaczął się o niego ocierać, nie potrafiąc oderwać swoich oczu od jego ust; wsunął swoje palce nieco głębiej, naciskając odrobinę bardziej, co sprawiło, iż Malik zakrztusił się na kilka sekund. 

Malik zacisnął swoje uda na jego talii, krzyżując swoje nogi tuż za jego placami, gdy Liam wziął ciężki oddech, przyciskając jego plecy do zimnej tafli lustra, aby go nie upuścić; piłkarz powoli zsunął swoje dłonie w dół jego ciała, przesuwając je na jego tyłek, co przyczyniło się do tego, iż Malik zaczął się wiercić, nie mogąc już dużej czekać, gdy ciepło wypełniło jego ciało, rozlewając na jego skórze w postaci rumieńców.

Liam klepnął go w prawy pośladek, otrzymująca natychmiastowe westchnienie, gdy podsunął go odrobinę ku górze. 

Payne docisnął kciuk do jego wejścia, co sprawiło, iż Malik poruszył się niecierpliwie, pozwalając na to, aby pierwszy palec w nim zatonął.

— Jesteś tak chętny, kochanie — Liam rzucił niemal na jednym wydechu, pochylając się w jego stronę, aby oprzeć swoje czoło o to jego i ukraść oddech z jego ust.

Malik przymknął swoje powieki, odwracając twarz i pozwalając na to, aby głowa piłkarza opadła na jego ramię; nie był w stanie słuchać tego głębokiego i nieco zachrypniętego głosu, ponieważ wszystkie nerwy szalały w jego ciele, wysyłając mimowolne skurcze do jego twardego kutasa, co sprawiło, iż zaczął ociekać preejkulatem. 

— Chodź, no dalej, proszę — Zachęcił Zayn, chcąc się śpieszyć i był gotów, aby to zrobić, nawet jeśli miało być to szorstkie, tak jak się wydawało.

Liam łatwo wsunął kolejny palcec, ponieważ Zayn wydawał się naprawdę tego chcieć; prawe ramię piłkarza poruszało się w górę w dół za każdym razem, gdy wsuwał w niego palce, a dłoń pracowała w kordyancji, aby zrobić to w jak najlepszy sposób.

Liam rozłożył swoje palce, robiąc przestrzeń pomiędzy ściankami, a Zayn jęczał przy każdym gwałtownym pchnięciu, gdy Liam przyciskał jego plecy do zimnego lustra, ale kontrast temperatury wcale mu nie przeszkadzał, ponieważ Payne również wydawał się być naprawdę gorący tuż naprzeciwko niego, więc potrzebował ukojenia; zbyt dużo ciepła sprawiło, że się pocił i utrudniało to jego pozycję, powodując, że przy każdym kolejnym pchnięciu jego plecy osuwały się na lustrze w dół. 

Liam poczuł, jak drobne krople potu zaczęły tworzyć się na jego czole, spowodowane wysiłkiem, który podejmował, ponieważ nawet jeśli Malik nie ważył zbyt wiele, trzymał go już przez długie minuty.

Liam rozłożył swoje palce, chcąc go lepiej rozciągnąć, po czym zaczął szukać w nim jakiegoś punktu, ocierając się o jego ciepłą skórę, co sprawiło, iż Malik poczuł typowe ciśnienie w dole brzucha, które zaczęło formować się naprawdę powoli, aby ostrzec go przed tym, iż w ciągu kolejnych kilku minut miał być gotowy do ciężkiego i silnego orgazmu, dając wytchnienie swojemu twardemu kutasowi, który napierał na jego brzuch. 

Malik oddychał ciężko, a uścisk jego dłoni na ramionach piłkarza zaczął powoli słabnąć, gdy rozsunął swoje drżące z przyjemności nogi nieco szerzej, pozwalając na to, aby opadły w dół, nie mając siły dłużej ich utrzymać. 

Liam przesunął jedną ze swoich dłoni na jego prawe udo, starając się go przytrzymać, podczas gdy Malik tak naprawdę chciał, aby po prostu go pocałował, ale nie zamierzał o to błagać. Liam był zbyt skupiony na spoglądaniu w stronę jego kolczyka, który kołysał się na boki i podskakiwał delikatnie przy każdym dreszczu przeszywającym jego ciało, gdy Payne sukcesywnie dociskał swoje palce do jego prostaty. 

Bardzo podobała mu się pozycja, w której się znajdowali i wolałby, aby Liam przeleciał go w taki sposób, ale Payne najwyraźniej miał inne plany, gdy ponownie się wycofał, zabierając swoje dłonie i pozwalając na to, aby Malik zsunął się na podłogę, jęcząc na uczucie tarcia nagich pleców o powierzchnię lustra. 

Obie klatki piersiowe opadały i unosiły się ciężko przy każdym kolejnym wdechu i wydechu, gdy Liam zsunął w końcu swoje czarne bokserki, a jego twardy kutas uniósł się ku górze i z mokrym klaśnięciem zderzył się z brzuchem, co spowodowało, iż Zayn odkrył swoją okropną obsesję na punkcie tego dźwięku, więc spróbował zapamiętać go w swoim umyśle.

Liam owinął palce wokół swojego twardego kutasa, przesuwając dłonią w górę i w dół, dokładnie obserwując chłopca przed sobą; jego uwadze nie umknęło to, iż Malik miał delikatnie pomalowane paznokcie, co sprawiło, iż niewielki uśmiech szarpnął kąciki jego ust w geście jakiegoś nagłego rozczulenia, a chwilę później zatrzymał swój wzrok na jego udach, które były pokryte czerwonymi znakami. 

— Chodź, zrób to za mnie, kochanie — Odezwał się.

Malik opadł na kolana, przesuwając się w jego stronę i zebrał tyle śliny, ile tylko mógł. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, iż musiał zrobić to bardzo dokładnie, więc pochylił się w jego stronę, zasysając zarumienioną, morką i opuchniętą główkę; uniósł swój wzrok, spoglądając w jego stronę przez gęste rzęsy i zamrugał gwałtownie, gdy dokładnie go posmakował, a w jego wnętrzu zaczął narastać jęk, którego nie mógł powstrzymać, ponieważ Liam smakował naprawdę dobrze. 

Liam spuścił swój wzrok, a jego źrenice rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej, jeśli w ogóle było to możliwe, ponieważ Malik klęczał przed nim z rozłożonymi nogami i tyłkiem wsuniętych odrobinę do tyłu. 

Liam pchnął biodra, sprawiając, iż kilka kolejnych centymetrów jego kutasa dostało się do ust chłopaka bez powolenia, ale Malik nie miał z tym problemu, gdy zaczął ssać jeszcze żarliwiej, używając również swojej dłoni, aby się wspomóc; zacisnął palce tuż przy podstawie jego kutasa, masując jego skórę, gdy zaczął poruszać nadgarstkiem w górę i w dół. 

Liam jęknął nad nim i wsunął swoje palce w jego włosy. 

Malik ssał go bez przerwy, biorąc kolejne centymetry za każdym razem, gdy pochylał swoją głowę do przodu, aż jego usta w końcu zetknęły się z własną pięścią, którą zaciskał u postawy jego twardego kutasa. Liam pchnął swoje biodra do przodu, co przyczyniło się do tego, iż Malik zabrał swoją dłoń, pozwalając mu na to, aby zsunął się w dół jego gardła; jego oczy natychmiast się zaszkliły, ale wziął głęboki oddech przez nos i spróbował rozluźnić swoje gardło, aby Liam mógł przelecieć jego usta.

Malik doskonale zdawał sobie sprawcę z tego, iż było to odrobinę krzywdzące i miał skończyć bez głosu na kilka kolejnych dni, ale jedyną rzeczą, którą zrobił, to zacisnął swojego palce po bokach jego bioder, aby utrzymać się w miejscu i wyraźnie widział sposób, w jaki mięśnie pracowały na brzuchu piłkarza, kurcząc się przy każdym pchnięciu. 

Malik zamrugał, pozwalając na to, aby kilka łez spłynęło po jego policzkach, gdy Liam odsunął się do tyłu, obserwując nitkę śliny, która łączyła się z czubkiem jego zarumienionego kutasa i ustami chłopaka, ale pękła chwilę później. Malik poczuł, jak bardzo spuchnięte i mokre były jego usta, więc przesunął po nich powoli językiem, połykając smak, który pozostawił po sobie Liam. 

Chłodne kafelki naprawdę przeszkadzały pod jego kościstych kolanami, ale nie miał czasu, aby zacząć się nad tym zastanawiać, ponieważ Liam uniósł go ku górze w taki sposób, jakby nic nie ważył, odwracając go do siebie tyłem i popychając do przodu. 

Malik ułożył swoje dłonie na lustrze, które i tak było już brude od potu, a kiedy uniósł swój wzrok, mógł w końcu zobaczyć, w jaki sposób wyglądał; różowe włosy były potargane we wszystkie strony, usta lśniły, oczy były przysłonięte mgiełką, jego kutas był czerwony i spuchnięty na samym czubku, a na udach zaczęły pojawiać się drobne siniaki.

— Musiałeś po prostu zobaczyć, jak dobrze teraz wyglądasz — Odezwał się, obejmując go w pasie, gdy docisnął swojego twardego kutasa do jego tyłka.

Malik przymknął swoje powieki, starając się uwiecznić ten obraz w swojej głowie, aby przywoływać go w każdym możliwym momencie. Liam przeciągnął swoimi tępymi paznokciami poniżej jego pępka, co sprawiło, iż natychmiast odetchnął, a to sprawiło, iż lustro przed nim zaparowało. 

Liam zaczął torturować jego szyję, ssąc ją i gryząc, gdy Malik przechylił swoją głowę odrobinę w bok, aby dać mu nieco lepszy dostęp.

Payne rozchylił nieco szerzej jego nogi, zmuszając go do pochylenia się do przodu, a chłopak jęknął gdy poczuł nacisk na swoją dziurkę. 

Zayn wyraźnie poczuł to, w jaki sposób Liam zadrżał tuż za nim; mimo to nie poruszył się, czekając, aż Zayn wystarczająco się rozluźni i przyzwyczai do tego wtargnięcia.

Malik nie pamiętał, kiedy tak bardzo potrzebował jakiegoś nawilżenia; nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy robił to bez tego, ale Liam był naprawdę duży i było to tak szorstkie, w jaki sposób tak naprawdę Payne traktował go odkąd zaczęli. 

Malik zacisnął szczękę, co Liam zdawał się zauważyć, ponieważ zaczął delikatnie gładzić jego biodro, chcąc go uspokoić; zaczął również składać drobne pocałunki na jego ramieniu i na szyi, a uczucie tarcie jego klatki piersiowej na plecach było na tyle pocieszające, iż Malik rozluźnił nieco swoje mięśnie, pozwalając na to, aby Liam zaczął powoli w nim tonąc. Uczucie rozciągnięcia okazało się być na tyle bolesną przyjemnością, że jęk wydostał się z jego ust przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Liam całkowicie przycisnął swoją klatkę piersiową do jego pleców, mocno zaciskając swoje powieki, gdy oparł podbródek na jego ramieniu, oddychając ciężko. 

Payne zacisnął swoje palce na jego biodrach, wbijając tępe paznokcie w jego skórę, co rzeczywiście zabolało, ale Malik miał wrażenie, iż wciąż nie było to wystarczające; poruszył się ostrożnie, kołysząc swoimi biodrami na boki, aby dać mu do zrozumienia, iż mógł się poruszyć, ale Liam warknął tuż przy jego skórze, zacieśniając uścisk, aby go powstrzymać.

— Zaczekaj na mnie — Rzucił na wydechu — Jesteś tak ciasny, że potrzebuję chwili, aby się przyzwyczaić.

Malik skinął głową, a kąciki jego ust szarpnął delikatny uśmiech, ponieważ naprawdę mu się to spodobało. Liam objął go ramieniem, układając jedną ze swoich dłoni na jego brzuchu tuż pod pępkiem, podczas gdy drugie ramię spuścił wzdłuż jego ciała, odnajdując jego dłoni; splótł ze sobą ich palce, co sprawiło, iż Malik odwzajemnił ten uścisk w taki sposób, jakby chciał przekazać mu cały swój komfort.

Malik poświęcił chwilę, aby unieść swój wzrok i spojrzeć w stronę ich lustrzanego odbicia; kolczyk, który zdobił jego pępek kołysał się przy każdym oddechu, ocierając się o szorstkie palce kapitana szkolnej drużyny, który gładził jego skórę w tamtym miejscu.

Liam wydawał się opanować, kiedy w końcu wziął głęboki oddech i puścił jego dłoń, przesuwając swoją z powrotem na jego biodro; zaczął poruszać się powoli, ledwo się wydostając, zanim wrócił do środka, a fakt, iż zapomniał o prezerwatywie sprawił, iż każde szarpnięcie jego bioder wysyłało prąd wzdłuż kręgosłupa Malika, który przesunął dłonią po zimnej taflii lustra, o którą oparł swoją klatkę piersiową, gdy wygiął swoje plecy do tyłu.

Payne zaczął stopniowo zwiększać tempo swoich pchnięć, precyzyjnie uderzając w jego prostatę, co sprawiło, iż poczuł sposób, w jaki mięśnie zaczęły jeszcze bardziej zaciskać się wokół jego kutasa; Malik szarpnął zębami swoją dolną wargę tak silnie, iż metaliczny posmak krwi rozlał się na jego języku, gdy palące uczucie zaczęło rosnąć u dołu jego brzucha.

Malik rozsunął swoje nogi nieco szerzej, a dźwięk dwóch zderzających się ze sobą ciał, który zaczął wypełniać pomieszczenie wywołał u niego długi jęk; oparł swoje czoło o taflę lustra i uniósł dłonie ku górze, czyniąc to samo, aby cieszyć się w ten sposób wrażeniem.

Nie trwało to jednak zbyt długo, ponieważ Liam wplótł palce jednej ze swoich dłoni w jego włosy, szarpiąc jego głowę do tyłu, co sprawiło, iż jego plecy przycisnęły się do twardej klatki piersiowej piłkarza.

— Nic z tego, obserwuj to, jak dobrze razem wyglądamy, kochanie.

Malik poczuł, jak jego szyja wygięła się nieco do tyłu pod wpływem siły, której użył Liam, co sprawiło, iż ich spojrzenia złączyły się ze sobą w lustrzanym odbiciu i jęknęli jednocześnie, a widok ten sprawił, iż Malik poczuł, jak coś w jego żołądku skręciło się, ostrzegając o tym, iż był bliski orgazmu. 

— Liam — Odezwał się, chcąc go ostrzec, ale nie był w stanie sformułować reszty niezbędnych słów, więc po prostu się poddał, skupiając się na tym, w jaki sposób Payne przesunął swoimi ustami ku górze wzdłuż jego szyi tuż za jego ucho, gdzie złożył miękki pocałunek.

Liam zatrzymał się, słysząc te słowa; jedynie główka jego kutasa pozostała w środku, co sprawiło, iż Malik zaskomlał niespokojnie, ponieważ chciał po prostu dojść i przeżyć również orgazm piłkarza, aby poczuć spermę spływając po jego udach w dół. 

Malik poruszył się z niecierpliwością, chcąc tego, aby Liam znów się poruszył, co doprowadziło do tego, iż Payne zacisnął swoje palce na jego biodrach jeszcze silniej, zmuszając go do posłuszeństwa i zatrzymania się na chwilę, a to sprawiło, że Zayn jęknął żałośnie. 

Liam poluzował swój uścisk na jego włosach, a Zayn lekko opuścił głowę. 

— Powiedz to jeszcze raz — Odezwał się, na co Malik delikatnie zmarszczył swoje brwi, jęcząc kolejny raz, gdy Liam z powrotem zacieśnił swój uścisk, aby go do tego zmusić. 

— Liam.

— Chcę, abyś powtarzał moje imię do momentu, w którym dojdziesz — Zażądał, po czym szybko oraz dokładnie pchnął swoje biodra do przodu, fachowo celując w jego prostatę, podczas gdy Malik wykorzystał swoje struny głosowe, jęcząc jego imię.

Na szczęście w piątkowe popołudnie po ostatnim treningu około godziny siedemnastej nikogo nie było już w szkolnych szatniach, więc dźwięki, jakie z siebie wydawali odbijały się jedynie echem od pustych ścian i nie były słyszalne dla nikogo innego.

Malik zaczął odczuwać, iż nacisk w jego podbrzuszu stawał się nie do zniesienia z każdą kolejną sekundą, ale pchnięcia piłkarza zaczęły robić się coraz bardziej nierówne i niechlujne, co oznaczało, iż on również był naprawdę bliski; po raz kolejny jęknął jego imię, a Liam zdawał się zrozumieć, ponieważ owinął swoje palce wokół jego twardego i mokrego kutasa, zaczynając poruszać nadgarstkiem w górę i w dół. Wystarczyło jedynie kilka pociągnięć, które sprawiły, iż Malik doszedł tak mocno, iż miał wrażenie, że jego wizja stała się zupełnie biała na podbiciu powiek, brudząc dłoń Liama oraz lustro.

Malik był pewny, co do tego, iż skurcz jego mięśni musiał spowodować to samo uczucie u kapitana szkolnej drużyny, ponieważ Liam warknął przeciągle, unosząc swoją zabrudzoną dłoń ku górze i oparł ją na jego brzuchu tuż pod pępkiem, powstrzymując go przed upadkiem, gdy Malik kompletnie poddał się swojemu orgazmowi, tracąc siły.

Liam doszedł chwilę później, zatrzymując się głęboko w nim i zupełnie go zalewając, co dało mu poczucie satysfakcji, jakiej nigdy wcześniej nie udało mu się osiągnąć. Malik poczuł, jak ciepła sperma spłynęła po jego udach w dół, gdy Liam w końcu odsunął się do tyłu. 

Payne otarł czoło wierzchem swojej dłoni, wycofując się w stronę ciemnej ławki, na którą natychmiast opadł. 

Malik spuścił swój wzrok i dopiero wtedy, gdy dostrzegł swój brzuch pobrudzony spermą, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, iż rzeczywiście uprawiał seks z kapitanem szkolnej drużyny, w którym od bardzo długich miesięcy był kompletnie zakochany, ale dla którego był nikim. 

W chwili tego uświadomienia, gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze do swoich płuc, ale Liam nie dał mu czasu na kryzys.

— Chodź tutaj, kochanie — Odezwał się Liam.

Malik doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że i tak stracił już całą swoją godność, więc tak naprawdę nic go nie powstrzymywało; ruszył w tamtą stronę, siadając tuż pomiędzy jego rozchylonymi nogami, gdy oparł swój policzek na jego prawym udzie.

— Wiesz, że nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć, prawda? — Mruknął Liam, spoglądając w jego stronę z góry, co sprawiło, iż Malik nagle zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego położenia; nie było poniżające, ale było dość blisko tego.

Liam chwycił jego ramię, szarpiąc go ku górze w taki sposób, jakby nic nie ważył, podczas gdy Malik sapnął w reakcji, gdy Payne pchnął go w stronę ławki w taki sposób, aby ten ułożył się na plecach; pozycja nie należała do najwygodniejszych, ale nie zamierzał protestować, gdy piłkarz chwycił go pod uda, ciągnąc w swoją stronę.

Liam usiadł pomiędzy jego nogami, pochylając się do przodu, po czym przesunął swoim językiem w miejscu tuż pod jego kolczykiem, który delikatnie i ostrożnie szarpnął swoimi zębami, gdy skończył smakować i oczyszczać jego brzuch ze spermy; nie zaprzestał na tym, wciąż liżąc i ssąc jego skórę, podczas gdy Malik spoglądał w jego stronę z góry, oddychając ciężko.

Liam zatrzymał się po kilku minutach, wycofując się powoli, aby ocenić swoją pracę, co Malik uznał za szansę do tego, aby w końcu pozbierać wszystkie swoje rzeczy.

— Nie martw się — Odezwał się w końcu, unosząc się ze swojego miejsca; znów poczuł lepką spermę, która spłynęła po jego udach, kąpiąc w dół — Nie zamierzałem nikomu o tym powiedzieć.

Malik doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, iż potrzebował prysznica bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, ale nie przejmował się tym w tamtym momencie, gdy zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy.

— Nie zamierzałeś tego zrobić? — Odparł, marszcząc swoje brwi w taki sposób, jakby ta odpowiedzieć raczej go zmartwiła; jakby nie spodobał mu się jednak fakt, iż Malik postanowił zachować to w tajemnicy.

— Nie — Odpowiedział, co po części było kłamstwem, ponieważ zamierzał wspomnieć o tym swojej przyjaciółce, ale nikomu innemu, ponieważ nie chciał, aby cała szkoła zaczęła wyśmiewać się z niego z tego powodu, że był na tyle naiwny, iż dał się użyć przez kilka minut kapitanowi szkolnej drużyny.

Wciąż odczuwał na sobie jego intensywny wzrok przy każdym swoim ruchu, podczas gdy sam z ogromną determinacją starał się unikać spoglądania w jego stronę; szybko wsunął swoje spodenki, zaciskając palce na koszulce tak silnie, iż jego kostki pobielały, gdy odwrócił się w stronę lustra. Wyglądał okropnie, co sprawiło, iż mimowolnie wydął swoje wargi i skrzywił się, czując się brzydko; jego włosy były rozczochrane, ubranie pomięte, a skóra brudna i zaczerwieniona i naprawdę nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek wiedział go w takim stanie.

— Co się stało? — Odezwał się Liam, co natychmiast wyrwało go z zamyślenia.

Malik przez chwilę wahał się z odpowiedzią, ale ostatecznie zdecydował się to zrobić.

— Wyglądam źle.

Liam uniósł swój wzrok, spoglądając w jego stronę, gdy arogancja rozlała się na rysach jego twarzy; odchylił się nieco do tyłu, wyraźnie zrelaksowany, zaciskając swoje palce po bokach ławki, aby się wesprzeć.

— Wyglądasz na zerżniętego, zużytego i całkowicie mojego — Odpowiedział natychmiast, a uśmiech szarpnął kąciki jego ust, co sprawiło, iż Malik poczuł, jak krew zagotowała się w jego żyłach ze złości.

Cholerny drań.


End file.
